Queen's Contract
Queen's Contract is the eleventh chapter of the Owari no Seraph manga. Summary As Shinoa's group make their way through the gates of Shibuya on foot, the kids are given not even a moment to catch their breath before a page on the intercom system alerts them to the presence of vampire forces, focused on the city's west wall. The order is issued for civilians to evacuate, and immediately panic rips its way through the populace. Before they figure out what to do next, an explosion shatters the top of a tall building, over Yoichi's head. They look up and see choppers overhead. Most of them were manned by vampires, unloading boxed up missiles onto the city. They see that some Extermination Units have too taken to the skies, fighting back and managing to drive the choppers off with their own Cursed Weapons, a downgraded and more user-friendly version of Cursed Gear. With the announcement for all available forces to report to the West Wall, Yu and his group break into full sprint to the front lines to drive off the invasion. Close to the wreckage left by vampire infantry, Guren Ichinose surveys the battlefield, trying to pick out the one in charge. His telescopic device zooms in on Ferid Bathory, whose brief glance meets directly with Guren's stare. It would seem stealth would not work on this particular opponent. Sayuri Hanayori, one of Yu's teachers, approaches Guren. She is ambushed in the shadows by vampire, but the creature is struck down from behind by another woman in Guren's unit, a Colonel Mito Jujo. Soon to follow is a 2nd Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi, along with the only other male in the squad, Colonel Norito Goshi. Shigure Yukimi comes to report to Glen that Yu's squad has already laid waste to the vampires he was assigned to slay on the way to Shibuya, and have made it in the city's gates. Guren promptly sets his plans to bring the children into the fray, and then surveys the war zone down below. Guren briefs his squad with one simple order: cut down the vampire commander, Ferid Bathory. As Guren sets his plan into action, the vampires down below advance at a rather leisurely pace, as if the desolation and blood-letting of the battlefield was just another day at the grocery store for them. Ferid informs Mika that they are being watched, which snaps the boy from his seated daze. However, he decides to sidestep the topic and instead offers Mika the chance to whet his pallet with the blood of humans. Apparently the battlefield is the only place where vampires can freely drink from their human livestock, straight from the tap, without fear of scrutiny from their society's own rules. Mika angrily snaps at him, likely feeling some very unwelcome memories being dredged up at seeing so many humans lying on the ground, lifeless. However Ferid, without pause, quips back that Mika was the one whom came to him, and even went to the lengths of stealing that gun and map from him. Mika shoots him an icy glare and skips off from his roost, leaving Ferid smirking. Ferid knows the boy would not be able to resist his cravings forever. Mika walks off to be by himself, his mind troubled with memories from four years prior. In the presence of Queen Krul Tepes, Mika sat slumped on the floor, with the body of a child between them. She commanded him to drink from that boy, and his transformation into a vampire would be complete. Though she coaxes him with her gentle words, the boy continues to push her away and resist the new destiny she'd laid out for him. He stubbornly persists, and the Queen, without the slightest hint of ire or frustration, simply slices open her wrist and offers the flowing blood to the boy. As her blood is not human, it will not transform him, but will still serve to sate his cravings. The boy finally gives in and drinks. She made it quite clear that Mika would be her dog from that point on, so long as he relied on her blood. She held him in her arms, not the least bit inconvenienced by her new responsibility of allowing Mika to slate his cravings off her blood while still allowing him his precious shred of humanity. And so back in the present, Mika popped open his coat and reached inside, selecting a vial of Krul's blood from a tiny cylindrical rack that held several more. He had a little over a week's supply left, but Mika did not see the need to dawdle on his mission. He gulped his dose of blood, and felt his reverie broken by an explosion from behind him. Guren and his unit had leaped down to the front lines to intercept the vampires. Tensions mount as the two sides face off, each and every one a veteran of battle since the onset of the vampire's surface reign. Guren calls on more power from his weapon, Mahiro-no-Yo, while Ferid coolly instructs his forces to keep their composure until Crowley arrives. He then sets Mika's attentions on Guren, so as to test what Krul's favorite pet is capable of. Meanwhile, at the gate, Yu and his crew finish cleaning up all the vampires that had crept past the front lines. As they are about to find out if any other extermination units had arrived, they receive a special PA, ordering the Shinoa Squad to make their way to the 5th Street intersection as soon as possible. They finish up and break for 5th Street, unaware of what was in store for them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3